


A Dance Cut Short

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Star (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Event Horizon (League of Legends), Cosmic AU, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: spinoff of my other dark cosmic jhin fic lotus eater~details precorruption heeheethey are most DEFINITELY the disgustingly affectionate couple of the cosmic court.... you cannot tell me otherwise
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Dance Cut Short

You make another sun, smiling softly as Jhin watches you. "What should we name this child?" You ask him softly, and he hums. "Lusmos." He speaks, and dips in to embrace you from behind. "This sibling should complement them; neither will outshine the other." You see his creation and lean up to kiss him. "This composition will be lovely." You twirl, creating stardust with a wave of your hand. "And this planet here. We should ask Nami if she can put life on this child of ours later." You muse. "Hmm.. We could have it like.. this." He gestures with his hand, and the planet changes. "Ooh! That is a _lovely_ colour. I do think that looks beautiful against the suns." You press a hand to the star in your chest, pulling out a small piece of your own essence. "Be careful with that." he admonishes you. "Oh, it's alright." You smile as you spin it into a moon for this cluster of a system. You press it lightly and it glows beautifully.

* * *

He tucks your head under his chin as you both nestle into each other. Lux looks away, clearly embarrassed. "Hi!" Lulu smiles up at the both of you. "Hello." You echo, smiling back at her as Jhin pulls you closer. The only time you are not in clockwork motion is when you are with him. You join hands with him, continuing to talk with Lulu. Eventually, the meeting starts and you all snap to attention.

Ashe looks amusedly at the two of you, tilted toward each other.

* * *

"Look- Nidalee made me this spear." you smile at him, cheeks light with stars. "Do you like it? I asked her for this design so we could customize it together!" He smiles at you behind the mask. "Perhaps we could add this?" He muses, tracing in the air with his finger.

* * *

"I love you. You know that, right?" He pants as you two join. "Of course- you also know of my affection for you. It hardly needs to be said, at this point." You turn your face towards his, moving aside his mask and kissing him. Stardust spills from you both, and you pull him in to kiss him as he stutters and falters. "Don't ever leave me, okay?" You plead in a rare show of doubt, and he hugs you to his chest. "Of course."

I'll never make you suffer like that, he swears to himself. 

* * *

As he faces the Dark Star, all-consuming and draining him of his own self, _pushing_ his core into itself, his last thoughts are of you.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. I want you to be happy and continue to make, even without me."

...

His last wish is for you to remain, at least.

As his body emerges from the Star, he moves of its own accord and _destruction follows._


End file.
